Fear
by Angel of Jashin
Summary: All because of a few minutes with Deidara that scared the living shit out of Hidan. How could it be? Sort of dramatic, hinted SasoDei, DeiHi. Not sure if it should be T or M
1. Chapter 1

"Hidan, ever wondered something, un?" asked Deidara, his hands between his spread legs set on the chair.

"Yeah, I have. I've wondered what the fuck you do when you're alone," answered Hidan with a grin. "You really sound like you're in pain or something. I've listened at the door but what the hell goes on I haven't a clue of."

"Un?" The blond blushed. "Figure it out."

"You cut yourself or something? Is that what goes on with all those "oh"s and "ah"s and "uh"s? I don't get you at all, Deidara, I thought you agreed that pain was shitty." The white-haired man leaned on his hands and sighed.

Deidara realized, Hidan generally had no idea. "Hidan? You don't know, do you, un?"

"Don't know what?"

"So you don't." Deidara put his hand over Hidan's mouth and smirked. "I'll show you why I make such sounds."

Hidan blushed, realizing that Deidara was... kissing, him. He grabbed the other man's arm and tore it away from his mouth. "What the fuck, Deidara?" yelled the man, his own hand over his mouth. "You... Fuck you! Just tell me!" He slightly jumped when Deidara pulled his Akatsuki cloak from his shoulder.

"Just tell me, you really don't even know what I could be doing alone, do you, un?"

"Of-of course not," Hidan blushed, shaking as the other man's hand moved down his chest, to his abdomen, to his- "_WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING_?" He kicked the other man in face and ran off. Deidara watched as the door slammed shut.

The next day, at morning, Hidan glared across the table at Deidara. "Not hungry." His eyes narrowed at the younger man, his look serious. His food was still there. "Didn't you hear me? I'm NOT-FUCKING-HUNGRY!"

Kakuzu whacked him on the head as Konan sighed from next to Pein. "You have to eat, Hidan." Her voice was very cold.

"No I don't! I'm freaking immortal and I can't eat right now!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Itachi jumped at the other end of the table, dropping his dango on his plate. Hidan sighed, how could he eat? He didn't have an appetite that morning at all.

"Hidan, you've got to eat, un," Deidara said with a heavy breath.

"Like I'll listen to _you_."

There was heavy tension in the air, coming from Hidan, and clearly directed towards Deidara. He would normally have the blond as the only one he listened to - but now? _Fuck no_. It was bad enough he had to spend his days off around the teen, so he would have trouble avoiding him. The last person on Earth he would listen to was Deidara now. Because things had gotten complicated, all thanks to a couple of minutes that scared the living shit out of Hidan.

"I'm going to go comb my hair," Hidan insisted, even though it looked like it usually did, and he had already combed it before coming into the dining room. "Konan, I've got some problems with the seating of this table, so I'll take it up with you when I get back."

How long did Hidan spend in the bathroom combing his hair? Probably a few hours, he would guess. But didn't matter anyway to him. He spent a short time usually, but a long time that day. "Damn it," he leaned over the sink. "What's happening to me? I've become some kind of a pussy."

Quickly, he ran back to the dining room where Konan was waiting for him. "So what's your problem with the seating?"

"I don't like sitting across from fucking Deidara," he told her with a pout.

"Right. It'll be change by lunch."

Hidan was glad it would be changed. That meant he wouldn't have to sit so close to the blond...right?


	2. Chapter 2

By the time lunch came, Hidan was three minutes late on purpose. Sasori sat where Hidan would normally sit, so he looked around for the empty chair. _WH-WHAT?_

The empty chair was, of course, _next to_ Deidara. He went red and sat on the chair, shoving it as far from Deidara as possible without touching Kisame. "This fucking sucks," he said under his breath, heaving a sigh as he looked at the origami menus that Konan had ever so _conveniently_ folded into the cloud shapes on the uniform. He unfolded it. "Ribs."

"You look feverish," said Kakuzu from across the table. Hidan's blush deepened.

"Yeah, so? I don't fucking feel well. That doesn't mean I can't do the mission."

"If you did do the mission you would be a hinderance," answered his partner coldy. "I don't need you to be ill and ruining it."

"Tch." Hidan crossed his arms in response. Kakuzu was good at covering concern with excuses, but Hidan knew better than to believe Kakuzu's reasons were as said. "Don't worry about me. I can't die or shit like that."

"You can collapse, a-hem, and then I'd have to carry you."

"Whatever. I'd rather be out of the base anyway," answered Hidan with his hand against his forehead. He was, in fact, alright, apart from being scared.

The food was soon served. "Pass the salt, Hidan, un."

"No." Hidan glared down at the table. "Get it yourself."

"What's wrong, un?"

"What's FUCKING wrong?! You know what's wrong, bastard!" In a few seconds, the whole table was staring at Hidan. "Konan, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Right. We'll be back." Konan stood and lead Hidan to the kitchen, when he slammed the door shut.

"What the FUCK, Konan?! What the absolute fuck?!" yelled Hidan, grabbing the collar of the woman's cloak. "I thought you said you'd move me!"

"I did."

"NEXT TO Deidara?! That's a terrible idea! Move me somewhere else!"

"If I move you, I'll have to move Kakuzu and then I would have to move everyone about and confuse everyone." Konan sighed. "Hidan."

"What?!" he snapped.

"What problem do you have with Deidara?"

Hidan's eyes widened, his cheeks reddening. "...I don't have a problem with Deidara."

"_Hidan_." She closed her eyes. "Come see me after lunch in the office Pain gave me. We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Hidan."

"Yes, Konan." Hidan walked back into the dining room. "I need a lie down," he declared, leaving the room without touching his food.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan laid on his stomach with, his head over his pillow and his eyes half-open. "Shit. What's happening to me."

He rolled on to his back, kicking the sheets on to the floor and sighing as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm acting like a freaking madman... and I'm scared of _Deidara_." Sitting up, he leaned on the window and yawned. "I don't know what I should do. I've been feeling like shit ever since that incident last night. Maybe I should tell Konan what happened." He chuckled, half-closing his eyes. "The fuck am I on? I'll be a laughing stock."

"You won't." He jumped, turning his head to see Konan.

"And where the fuck did you come from?! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you bitch!"

She sat down beside his bed.

"How in Hell did we buy chairs?" speculated Hidan.

"Kakuzu was on a mission."

"That makes sense."

"So, Hidan, let's talk about what's troubling you. It's something to do with Deidara, isn't it?"

"No- I mean, what the fuck do you mean? There's nothing troubling me," answered the white haired man.

"Hidan."

"Go do something, I'm in a shitty mood," he replied, yawning and lying back.

"So something's bothering you."

"No! Fuck off!" he yelled.

"I saw you talking to yourself, Hidan. 'Scared of Deidara', 'incident'..." A pillow was thrown at her face.

"That's creepy, you bitch! Don't look in my room while I'm in!" It took her a few seconds to realize it did seem a bit odd, and was probably unacceptable. _When the hell was she a psychiatrist?_

"So... What kind of incident? A fight?"

Hidan jumped, his cheeks going pink. "...No." He felt a pain in his chest, holding his arm.

"One-sided violence?"

"...What exactly do you consider to be _violence_ in that question?" He held his legs to his chest.

Konan's eyebrow raised. _Are we actually getting somewhere with this?_ "Punches, kicks, things that leave bruises, physical scars or scratches."

"No." Hidan was thankful she wasn't making him tell her, but playing some sort of a guessing game. Maybe it would be easier to say. _As if I'm going to say it. Tch._

"Verbal attacks? Things like insults," she said, still with her cold voice.

"That couldn't really scare me, could it?" he answered. "I get insults all the fucking time."

_But, if not any of those..._ "Sexual harrassment?"

The room went silent. No sound whatsoever lingered at they stared at each other from opposite ends of the bed, blankly. Hidan didn't reply. They just sat in an awkward stare at each other.

"What?" asked Hidan, not sure if he'd heard right.

"Sexual harrassment."

Yet again, silence.

"Right. I'll take it up with De-"

"Hold on, I didn't say anything!" yelled Hidan.

Konan sighed. "Well?"

"I..." He facepalmed. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

"I'll talk to him about it."

Hidan lied back. The next few days would not be normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara sat creating a clay model in his room, hearing Sasori go about with the woodsaw. "Danna, freaking quiet down, un." His eye twitched in aggravation. The stupid scorpion hadn't heard him. "Oi, danna! Shut up, un!" Again, that dumb puppet had not heard. That saw was too loud. But he heard the sawing stop, and Sasori sat down on his bed.

"Deidara, we have a visitor," he said, watching the closed door. "Come in."

The door opened, and Deidara looked back to see Konan step into the room. "Deidara, I need a word in private."

"There's nothing you'd need to say to me in private, un... it's only Sasori." He crossed his legs, eyeing Konan.

"Very well then. It may be awkward." She looked down at Deidara, and blankly asked, "did you sexually harass Hidan?"

Silence surrounded them, and the crickets started singing. Sasori stared at Deidara oddly. "Deidara?" he broke the silence, his arms limply falling by his sides.

"Hmm... maybe," Deidara smirked, leaning back in the chair. "What's it to you?"

"Anything that renders _Hidan_ like this is serious, Deidara." Konan stared right through him.

"He'll whine a little and get over it, un," Deidara sighed. "It's the same with everything."

"You two have to make up, and that means he has to trust you." She looked over to Sasori. "A word, Sasori?"

"Of course." Sasori stood, glaring at Deidara with a subtle and fleeting 'up yours' hand symbol to Deidara. Deidara stook his tongue out at Sasori as Konan took the redhead out of the room.

Konan walked Sasori to a small office and sat across from him. "Sasori, this might be awkward for you. I would like to perform a trust exercise with Hidan and Deidara, but your and Kakuzu's co-operation will be needed on this."

"I dislike long-winded things," Sasori told her.

"Missions with the teams changed around a bit. Kakuzu and you, Deidara and Hidan." Sasori raised a wooden brow at the thought. "This way, Hidan may be able to regain trust in Deidara."

"So I'm to send _my_ partner with the man he allegedly sexually harassed," Sasori answered. "I'm mad at him enough. If it's for the organisation, I have to, so do as you please."

"Thank you," Konan answered.

"But don't expect Kakuzu to agree so quickly." Konan closed her eyes hearing this.

"Yes, I know."

Sasori returned to his room, and Konan tried to work out a way to tell Kakuzu the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakuzu sat up, leaning against his headboard and watching Hidan turn around and toss over in his bed. "Hidan."

"What the fuck is it?! I'm trying to sleep!" Hidan yelled, leaning his face into his pillows. He couldn't sleep.

"You've been tossing and turning for three hours now, and it's become a nuisance." Hidan pouted at Kakuzu, who sighed. "What's bothering you?" _Like you only want to know because it's a nuisance,_ Hidan thought. Kakuzu could actually show his emotions once in a while.

"Nothing at all," Hidan answered, leaning back in bed.

"Hidan - you're not yourself." Kakuzu stood to his feet and walked to Hidan. "What's wrong with you? You've been feverish and paranoid all day, and don't say nothing - this is _you_... You being flustered around Deidara, it's ridiculous, so tell me what's wrong._ You never get flustered._"

"Deidara... che, that bastard," Hidan said, sitting up. "Fucking guy touched my... holy place."

Kakuzu knew he didn't mean a temple, and stared into Hidan's shaking eyes. "Hidan? Deidara did... that?"

"Yeah," Hidan answered.

"I see. I will also try to get the seating at the table changed with Konan, would you like to swap with Itachi and Kisame?" Kakuzu asked, receiving a slightly surprised nod from Hidan. He smiled at Hidan, and added, "-just for 'monetary reasons'."

Hidan didn't believe this, Kakuzu actually acting like he cared. It was a little bit weird, but everyone knew Kakuzu cared a lot for Hidan but had too much pride to admit it. Hidan lied back down in bed, and Kakuzu went back to his bed and sat back. He always slept sitting down - it was confusing. But both Hidan and Kakuzu heard footsteps coming towards the door, and a knock.

"Kakuzu," they heard. It was Konan's voice. Kakuzu stood and walked to the door, turning back to Hidan.

"Try to sleep." He opened the door to see Konan waiting there for him.

Konan stared through him like she did with everyone. "A chat, please."

As Kakuzu was walked to Konan's office, he couldn't help a bit of suspicion about him.

"Kakuzu," Konan said from across the table they sat at. "I didn't want to disturb Hidan's sleep. ...How would you feel about a mission with the team of you and Sasori, and the team of Hidan and Deidara?"

"No."

The room went blank. Konan sighed.

"This is a chance to restore members' faith in each other, and Hidan is afraid of De-" Konan was cut off by Kakuzu.

"From a monetary standpoint: without Sasori to control him Deidara would act rashly," Kakuzu answered. "Furthermore, Deidara has hardly any self-control and Hidan is an immature brat who enjoys killing sprees and torture, so I doubt Deidara could keep the lid down on him. Also, I find it logical to believe that if Hidan is _afraid of Deidara_ his mission performance would be no good." He didn't think it was a good idea at all.

"If Deidara can regain Hidan's trust somehow," Konan started, "it would make Hidan's current performance better."

Kakuzu couldn't think a point to argue, and he wasn't bringing what Hidan had told him into the conversation. There was no need to tell her that. Forced into agreeing by her good points, he returned to the room and sat on his bed.

"Sorry," he quietly said.

"For what?"

Kakuzu went silent, and closed his eyes.


End file.
